


Ship of Dreams

by Squiggles101



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Edition, M/M, Titanic AU, Warning : I don’t know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggles101/pseuds/Squiggles101
Summary: Ever wanted a Beatles version of the Titanic than look no further.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Ship of Dreams

The car stops with a jolt and his fiancée, Jane, is the first to step out with his father and brother following close behind.

Paul is reluctant to get out. He had made his opinion clear to his father that he didn’t wish to go on this trip. Yet like all things his father didn’t care nor approve of his attitude. 

At the end of this grand voyage was his expiration date of freedom. He is to get married to the rich and beautiful Lady Jane Asher. A young lady with fiery red hair and a respectful family. He didn’t love her not really. He loved music and traveling the world, not the restriction that comes with marriage. 

But his father wished for the status and riches of the Asher family. His father expected him to be a husband and sooner rather than later be a father himself. He didn’t want his freedom to be chained down to a life he didn’t want or a wife he didn’t love.

”I've seen bigger,” Janes elegant voice points out.

Breaking away from his thoughts and to the present as he steps out of the new expensive car and next to his brother, Michael.

“Well of course dear it is built for speed and luxury,” Jim McCartney smartly dressed in a suit, counters.

“It is said to be unsinkable,” Michael says with a fascinated look, ”What do you think Paul?”

”I think Lady Asher is much too hard to impress. Looks as though God himself couldn't sink it,” Paul responds with little interest.

”Why Paul you should have more respect for your bride to be” Jim chastises with a frown and lowered brows.

”Oh, do not mind him, Mr. McCartney, he is probably eager for our wedding coming up, ” Jane responds and wraps her right arm around Paul’s left one.

”Well come along then, we are already late. We need to get ready for tonight's dinner, ”Jim orders pushing through the crowd and into the hulking ship.

The group follows with maids and stewards carrying their precious bags.

\- Meanwhile, in Southampton, England -

John was sure he wouldn't get an opportunity like this ever again in the future or ever in his life.

”Well, lads, here's the moment of truth, lay them down,” says John with a smirk. 

He looked around the table at the two men directly across from him and then to the right at his best mate.

”John, I swear if you lost all my money to these two tossers! I'm gonna cut off you're-” Ringo threatens as the men lay their cards down.

” Hey! Come on Rings don't ya trust your best mate!” John intervenes, ” Besides I just won us tickets to the Titanic.”

”...Wait. What...?” Ringo responds with a raised brow.

He places his cards down. Full house.

”No fucking way! John you magnificent bastard you!” Ringo shouts.

The room explodes into chaos. The other two players are wrestling and yelling in a foreign language. On the other hand, John and Ringo are jumping around in triumph.

Ringo jumps on John and hugs him with all his strength, ”We’re going to America!”

”If you make it on time that is, ” the bartender shrugs to the clock on the wall, ”you have five minutes boys.”

Ringo releases John and grabs his bags. John rakes in the money and tickets into his bag and pulls Ringo towards the door and to a new adventure.

”Au Revoir Boys, ” Ringo laughs and allows him to be pulled out the door, avoiding the glass being thrown at him from the other defeated players.

”come on you sod! We have a ship to catch” John is pushing his way through the crowd and to the terminal of the Titanic.

”Hold up, ” a gruff man stops them with his hand outstretched, ”have you been through inspection?”

”Of course! How else do you think we got this far” John lies as easily as breathing with a trusting smile.

”Alright. Come aboard Mr. Berger and Mr. Lefebre” the man lets them through after looking at their tickets.

John tugs Ringo with him ”Yes, come along Mr. Lefebre” John says with a fake French accent, holding back laughter.

They wander to 3rd class all the while laughing until they found the room that barely fit a single bunk bed and sink.


End file.
